When interacting via a network, for example, in an online-game, users may sometimes want to record certain operations or animations of a great fight or a game process by video-recording. The video-recording may often be performed using video-recording software to capture screen images and to generate a video file according to certain format of video coding. A video player may then be used to play the video files. The recorded video files may be played back in network interaction processes.
However, video files obtained by conventional video-recording methods have a large data volume. For a 10-minute game video, the data volume may reach more than 100M bytes. It is difficult to transfer these large video files. Meanwhile, the video coding algorithm requires a large amount of computation. As such, during a video-recording process, such large computation may affect performances and effects of the game itself.